Death of A Mirror
by truemizzie
Summary: When a twin dies, an unexpected family member comes to take away the pain.
1. Death of A Mirror

Death of A Mirror.

There was a line-up of four in front of Dumbledore's desk. This line included Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Fred Weasley.

Each one of the young adults looked ragged and hurt, with bruises and cuts all over the visible parts of their bodies. But the real pain was on the inside, behind the scrapes.

You may notice that one person seemed to be missing. Fred and George Weasley could always be seen together, but for some reason, there was only one twin present. George Weasley was missing. You may also wonder what had happened to him, and why he wasn't there. The reason flashed through Fred Weasley's mind again and again…

They were running as fast as they could, away from a tall, thin man with glittering red eyes. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and George were about to get behind a rock before they were caught. Fred wasn't so lucky.

The tall man Voldemort, as I'm sure you know simply walked after Fred, eyes glowing like fire. This glare sent Fred out of his senses, and he stopped for a moment to make sure what he was seeing was real. It certainly was.

Voldemort laughed his high pitched, cruel laugh and sent a bright orange spell in Fred's direction. It hit Fred, and he went tumbling down - just like in the rhyme. Fred looked up from the grassy earth he laid on, to see that Voldemort was only coming closer and closer.

"You can't escape me, silly boy. Silly-ness is punishable, you know," Fred looked at Voldemort, confused at his words. What had he meant by that?

"Yes…punishable…" Voldemort drawled. "CRUCIO!"

And He sent the curse flying through the air towards Fred. Screams of pain could be heard coming loudly from his lips, which parted inevitably, as he twitched in pain. The rest of the group heard his voice and shuddered behind the rock they were taking shelter from.

But one in the group couldn't handle Fred's screaming and cries. George.

He crawled out of the sheltering shadow of the stone and began to run towards Fred. Fred's eyes were looking at George's through the light from the curse, so the safe twin grabbed the hurting one's hand.

This had a strange effect. As soon as George touched Fred, he felt a fire that moved throughout his entire body. Somehow, he and Fred had connected for a second. The spell had gone through both of them.

George felt his wrists - he could still feel the flame within his fingers that lingered from the spell. But something made him feel like he had to touch Fred again…perhaps it eased his pain…making them share it…

So, George pulled Fred into an enormous hug. They were both pulled to the ground, both screaming horribly, but together.

Then the spell stopped. Their two bodies parted as they gasped for breathe. They heard mad laughter coming from close by. They then heard a voice from the same direction…

"So…the birds of a feather help each other out, do they?" it was Voldemort. "But, I suppose it must get awfully hard to share just one feather, doesn't it? I'll make that a bit easier then…"

Nobody understood what he had meant by this. The students behind the rock peeked out from behind it, staring at the three figures. They saw that George and Fred were still twitching from the spell.

He shot the killing curse out at one of them, uttering those two words that everyone in the Wizarding world feared. The other children were still looking out from behind the rock, trying to figure out who was who. But, before they could, the curse was shot out.

It was heading towards the twin on the left - he stood up, ready to face the green light, but suddenly the other twin threw himself into the way, pulling the first into a hug. Both fell to the cold, hard ground.

Voldemort looked around a bit, as if he was bored. He then looked back to the twins, waiting for one to get up.

One was on top of the other. The bottom twin pushed the other off and stared at him. He pulled the dead figure into his arms and began to cry, much to the glee of Voldemort.

"Well, wasn't that fun. Too much fun, I think. I'll leave now, I suppose, but I will come back for you all. Especially you, Mr. Potter. I'll come back for you…"

At that moment he disappeared into the air, a hideous laughter still lingering there, and all of the students ran towards the dead body. Both of the twins were bruised and hurt. They looked like mirrors of each other. Both of their eyes were wide open, with droplets of water in the creases of their bottom lids. However, one twin was living. That was the only difference between them.

Ron stared at the dead body, trying to make out it's features, so he could tell it apart from the other twin. He was ashamed to find that he couldn't. He was ashamed of himself, that he couldn't even tell his two brothers apart. Harry put his hands on Ron's shoulders as Hermione got on the ground and surveyed both of the twins.

She looked at the body, and picked up it's hand from the air, where it was hanging off of the living twins arms. She felt it's pulse. There was nothing. She looked straight into the living twin's sore, reddened eyes.

"Are you going to be alright…" Hermione began to say, but she stopped, realizing something. She didn't know who she was talking to.

The living twin looked at her, then back to his brother. He seemed to be thinking, as if he was confused by the question. Then he spoke to the trio, eyes shut.

"Fred. I'm…Fred," he whispered softly, then looked up to them.

He let go of the body and stood up slowly. He then simply walked away as Ron kneeled down to the body and began to cry.

"George…"

A few hours later, you could find them in Dumbledore's office, exactly as we left them. They looked at Dumbledore, and he looked back. He asked them a couple of questions, such as how they got to where they were, and how they got back to the school, but other than that it was a very quiet meeting. Each student was too absorbed in their own thoughts to speak.

Hermione was thinking about her parents, wondering how they would react to everything. Harry was thinking about what Voldemort had said as he left. Ron was thinking about his entire family, hoping they were safe. And the twin was thinking about his mirror image. An image he thought to be permanent.

The silence was broken when the door to Dumbledore's office was opened quickly, and the figure of Percy Weasley ran in.

"Headmaster - I came as soon as I-"

He stopped suddenly, noticing that the four students were looking back at him, some with faces of anger towards him.

His family did resent him somewhat, after he left, but he never really saw it until now. The faces turned back to Dumbledore, then most of them fell to the ground.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said to Percy, "I'm glad you came here so soon."

Percy stayed near the back of the room, looking at Dumbledore with mature eyes.

"Dumbledore…may I ask…what exactly-"

Suddenly, Percy stopped talking. He looked as if he had just noticed something. He looked at the younger members of the room and then back to Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore…where's Fred?"

All of the four younger adults looked at each other slowly. Fred seemed to be in quiet contemplation. Ron, who was beside him, nudged him softly, making him lift his head.

"Dumbledore, where's Fred?" Percy repeated, more urgently this time, and with worry in his eyes.

Dumbledore looked to Fred, who in turn looked behind himself to Percy.

"I'm…right here…"

"Dumbledore…?" Percy started, looking completely confused. Then his eyes closed and he took a deep breath in, as if he had just realized something.

He walked towards the front of the room, where the four were standing, then stood straight in front of the twin.

"George…" he started, putting his hands on the twin's shoulders.

Many thoughts went through Fred's head. How could his own brother be putting him on the spot like this, why was he doing this to him. Percy was never home, he left out of spite! He left without even a decent goodbye, then expected to come back welcomed. How could he look at him with those eyes after being gone for so long.

"I told you! I'm Fred!" he yelled.

Percy twitched, as if he was going to say something, but stopped when Fred started again.

"Besides - it's not like you would even know! You're never home with us! You - jerk!" the twin yelled at him. Then his hand went straight over his mouth and he stared at Percy, who looked back at him with compassion in his eyes.

"I'm…Fred…" the twin repeated, then broke down into tears.

"George…" Percy said again, and the twin threw himself into Percy's arms. Hermione gasped with realization and looked straight to Ron, who nodded his head slowly, in deep thought. Harry looked at George and Percy. Dumbledore's eyes simply looked downward.

George fell to the ground, and Percy followed him, holding George's head to his chest and rubbing his hair soothingly. Ron stopped nodding and walked over to where Percy and George were, then lowered himself to the ground as Percy put his arm around him. Ron too, started crying loudly.

This went on for a couple more minutes. During this time, Hermione had walked over to Harry and put her head in his chest as he put his head on top of hers. Dumbledore still looked downward in silent contemplation.

Percy rested his head onto George's flaming red hair and a tear fell from his cheek into the puddle of orange flames. Soft sounds of pain and tears were coming from the two brothers he held close to him, but he didn't make any noise.

After another minute Dumbledore stood up and motioned for Hermione and Harry to follow him out of the room. They did.

They left behind a small group of three, who were crying together, mourning the lose of a brother. But one of them was mourning over something different. George was mourning the death of a mirror.


	2. Ron's POV

Ron's Point of View.

Oh my lord! Bloody hell! He's getting closer! I can see Hermione running beside me - I can't let her be hurt. I have to protect her. But, where are we going to go?

I see Harry in front of all of us; he's looking for somewhere to hide. I know he's suffering the most. I mean, how could you be followed by a madman your entire life, and not be in pain. I've just tagged along, and gotten myself dug into a hole in the ground. A hole that I'm not so sure I can escape.

But Harry has now found us an escape. It's no more than a large stone, but it could save us from all of this, if only for a little while. So, I'll follow him.

He goes behind the rock, and everyone joins him. Hermione rests her back on the back of the stone and falls to the ground, burying her head in her hands. I sit down beside her, and she grabs my hand. Wait, did that just happen? Bloody hell! She just grabbed my hand, and now she's putting her head on my shoulder! I can't believe this! But, soon enough, our moment is ruined by a couple of words from my brother.

"Where's Fred?"

As soon as he utters those words, we can hear his voice. You-Know-Who's, I mean. I know, I shouldn't be so afraid of his name, but I simply cannot bring myself to say those three syllables. Those three syllables which have ruined lives.

Then, after He utters a few words, we hear more that make us shudder. Not more, just one, one awful utterance. _Crucio. _

Then we hear screams. They seem to last forever. Hermione is burying her face in my chest. I put my hand in her hair and rub her head - this seems to calm her down a bit. We all close our eyes and wait for the screaming to end. It doesn't.

Suddenly, I see someone getting up. George. I know what he's going to do, I just wish he wouldn't! He doesn't have a chance to save him…but just maybe…

And now we wait. Who knows how long we waited, but all we could hear were screams of pain. Then He said something.

Harry and I peek out from behind the rock, and Hermione eventually lifts her head long enough to look out with us. Then we hear two words.

My heart drops into my stomach, and I feel incredibly sick. The vomit is forming in my stomach, but it won't seem to come out through my lips. I move back behind the rock, pulling Hermione with me, as she was still clinging to me. She was still clinging to my hand. I lean against the rock, and Harry comes around to do nothing but stare at me.

God, why is he looking at me like that. I know he's sorry for what just happened, I know he wants to help, but why is he just putting me right into my place. He's almost discriminating against me for feeling the way I feel right now. I've always hated that look. It just…annoys me…

He stares at me as we listen to Voldemort's last couple of words. His final line takes Harry's eyes away from my pale face, and that almost makes me feel happy. At least he's not staring at me any more.

Then He left. We couldn't see it, or even hear it. We only sensed that He wasn't here to hurt us anymore. Anymore than he already had.

So, we all got up and ran towards my two twin brothers. Hermione takes the longest to get there. Could she walk any slower? It's as if she is just waiting for something to happen, but it already has. Finally she starts moving faster, and sits down beside…who was it?

I have no idea who it is. Their faces…are identical. They are my brothers! Why can't I tell them apart? Oh my goodness, I can't believe this. I can't even remember the names of my own family members? How horrible of a person must I be?

And now, to make matters worse, here comes Harry's showing of self pity again. I can feel his hand on my shoulder, and now his other hand on my other shoulder. He's my friend, I know, but I simply can't stand it when he acts like this. I don't even think he actually feels sorry for me! He's just doing this to show that he's a great guy! He's just doing it so everyone will think he's this wonderful person, who just cares about his friend's well-being. Well, I'm not falling for it! He may think his hands are comforting, but they just make me uncomfortable.

And then I hear Hermione's question, whittling in through the rest of my thoughts. At least I'm not the only person who can't tell the twins apart. She's right with me.

But…what about the question we're all asking? Which twin is alive, and which…

Isn't.

For that split second before my brother answers, I can feel myself trying to decide which twin I would prefer to be alive. I remember all of my happier moments with my two brothers, but I can only really remember one. Fred.

Please be Fred! I know I shouldn't say that, but my heart is telling me to. All the time, everyone would say "Fred and George," not "George and Fred." And Fred was always more noticeable, as if he was the leader.

"Fred. I'm…Fred," he answers. Thank God! But…wait! No! How horrible of a person can I be? Oh my goodness…George is dead!

I sink to my knees as Fred walks away, and cry for my lost family member. Yet something doesn't exactly feel right.

"George…" I say, but for some reason, I feel like I'm trying to convince myself of something…

And now we're here. Dumbledore keeps asking us stupid questions - why won't he just shut up!

One of my family members is gone. I wonder if everyone else is alright. Maybe He went after them too.

But I guess he didn't. Percy just came in yelling…I don't know why he yelled, it's not like he cares about us. How can you leave your entire family and actually care about them. He's looking at me just like Harry does, like he feels sorry for me. I can't stand that look, so I turn around and look at my feet. It's always very comforting to look at your feet. It just…relaxes you.

Percy starts saying something, I can't make it out. Then he asks a question: Where's Fred? I look at Hermione, and she looks at Fred. He turns to us for a moment, confused, then he looks back to the ground. It's as if he's thinking about something. I nudge him, and he looks up to Dumbledore. Percy asks the question again and I can see Fred and Dumbledore exchanging a look. Fred then answers the question, finally.

"I'm…right here…"

Percy is about to say something, but he stops. I'm actually listening to him now, because I'm completely confused. But, I don't know what I'm expecting to hear…or what I want to hear. Why do you only listen to people when you don't actually want to?

Percy stands in front of Fred, and they look at each other. Percy gives Fred that look, and Fred seems to hate it as much as I hate it. Then Percy does something strange. He calls Fred by the wrong name…George. Maybe…but no. Fred yells at Percy. It almost makes me happy that Fred is telling him off. But now, wait. Now he's crying!

I look down. I can hear Hermione gasp and look at me, I can tell she's worried. I can't believe it! It's not George that is dead, it's Fred! And I knew! I tricked myself into believing my brother's story, when I was right all along. I don't know what to do…but something feels lifted off of me. I nod my head absentmindedly, then listen to my two brothers falling to the ground in each other's arms.

This just can't be happening! I don't know what to do, so I just start crying. Something is wrong with me though. I'm drawn to Percy. I don't know why, but I'm walking towards the person I hate most.

Now, something is coming over me. I simply fall to my knees and crawl to my two brothers as if I am a baby. Percy takes me in as if he's my father. How could I have hated him, when I know he loves me so much.

My head is turned away from everyone else, but I can hear Hermione crying softly as she moves closer to Harry. I hear the brush of their clothes connecting as he holds her. Then, after a few moments, I hear the door open and close, and it is just me and my two brothers. It is just my family and I.


	3. Dumbledore's POV

Dumbledore's Point of View

These poor children. They've been through so much, all because of me. And only one of ever had to go through any of it. Sometimes I feel as if I never should have let him come to Hogwarts, that I should have simply taught him everything myself, so that he wouldn't endanger others. Only, it couldn't happen. He needs more support than I can give him.

Or does he? Does he really need anything? Sometimes I look at him and see nothing there. He greets those around him cordially and always shows his best manners at the dinner table, but I rarely see anything behind it. It's almost as if he's lost too much in his life to really care. Ever since he lost Sirius.

After his third year, Sirius gave him so much hope, hope that he had almost lost before they met. But then, in his fourth year, he had too much hope and lost it too quickly. But somehow he still had something left inside of him, until Sirius died. That's when he lost his hope, his care for anything, and I had to take away more by telling him the truth about his life, past and future. I terrified him…but I lied about it also.

Even if he does defeat Voldemort, he still doesn't have a future. Not now, anyway. Wizards will greet him on the street, wanting autographs and photos, and he'll comply with a robotic smile on his face. When I told him the truth, I said that he could defeat Voldemort, but not that he could really have a life. That's what he thinks though. He might live, but for what? For fame? I worry all of the time.

And now we're here. Harry doesn't really care about what happens to him, and I'm not quite sure if he really cares about those around him. He has simply grown used to their company, to their willingness to help out where they can never help out. He tells them that he worries for them, that he cares so much for them, that he'll never let go of them. He shows all of these things to them, and they believe it because they need to, because they too are terrified and need something to hold on to. He shows that he cares, but I don't think he really does. I'm not sure if any of them know.

And now they're all here, just as I knew they would be someday, and one of them is lost forever. I don't really know what to say to them, so I simply let them speak, interjecting with a few curious questions. I know what happened, and don't see any point in making them relive anything.

But then Percy comes in. I don't know how he remembers, but he can still tell all of his brothers apart. I watch as a family holds each other and comforts each other. They all truly care. They've lost so much, the Weasleys, but they still care so deeply for each other. I look away respectfully, but then I see Harry with Hermione in the corner. I know how Ron feels about her, but he cannot object at the moment. Or maybe he just doesn't want to, because he sees what I see. Perhaps he too doesn't think that Harry really cares so much for him or Hermione. I don't want Ron to see them like this, and take away more of his hope.

So I usher Harry and Hermione out of the room. Hermione looks back at the family before she leaves, but Harry simply looks straight ahead. He's always looked straight ahead, waiting for something to happen. But he forgets about the moment, and what is happening while it happens. He never truly thinks things through. And now I know that it's because he doesn't really care about what happens in the future, he just wants it to happen and go away as soon as possible.


	4. Hermione's POV

Hermione's Point of View.

I'm so sorry, Harry. I thought it was you, I really did. I was right behind you, how could Ron have gotten in between us? Harry, I followed you, just like you said, and when I got here I grabbed your hand. I put my head on your shoulder. Then I saw your robes, and it wasn't you. It was Ron. I thought it was you, Harry, I really did! Now I've given Ron false hope again.

I don't love Ron, and I wish he knew that. I see the way he looks at me, so pensive and loving. I know how he feels about me because I know how I feel about you, Harry. I love you. There's always been tension between Ron and I, and I thought it was love. I thought it was between both of us, until I fell in love with you. You told me you loved me back.

I wish we could just tell Ron, Harry. Things would be so much easier. He would accept it, he's strong enough! I mean, once we get out of this he'll probably go around bragging to the entire school. He does that a lot, you know. Of course you know, you're his best friend!

Are you his best friend, Harry? You've always seemed to be. He's like a rock to you, isn't he? Isn't he? Both of us are, in a way. No matter what we'll always be here to help you out, to keep you going, to make sure you're always strong. You need us, don't you Harry? I mean, remember when Sirius died? You trusted us, you told us how you felt. Well, you sort of did, anyway. You tried to, I think.

I remember right before fifth year, when you were angry at everybody. You yelled at us, Harry, right to our faces. You have no idea what that did to me…I should've contacted you, no matter what Dumbledore said, right Harry? You wanted that, didn't you?

All I want to do is help you, Harry! I want to do whatever you ask me to do, I want to be your rock for as long as I can! I love you, Harry, and you love me. You told me, didn't you? You wouldn't lie to me. I know you wouldn't lie to _me._ We both might lie to Ron, Harry, but I know that you would never lie to me. You see, I know you better than anybody.

You're loving, caring, friendly. So what if you tend to get us in to trouble, or yell at us every once in a while. You love us. Right?

Well, now I'm here, making Ron believe that I love him back. I told him I just don't think about him that way. He's so…clingy. But I can't pull away now. I'll tell him something later, when he asks me about this. I'll say that I just meant to be friendly, and that I still don't love him that way or something like that. That's the right thing to do, isn't it Harry?

Oh, shut it. I'm not even talking to you! You're a couple feet away, and I'm talking to you without ever opening my mouth. That makes sense. I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry Harry, for being like this. I'm not good enough for you. I'm a muggle born, a mud blood, and now I'm an idiot! A stupid, stupid idiot. What was that? Did one of the twins say something? Hey, wait, where's the other one?

One of the twins is gone. And there goes the other. What's going on? I look up at Ron, and he seems so worried. No…he doesn't worry. Well, he does, but he's strong. I think something is wrong. Wait? What's that noise? That's an Unforgivable Curse, you know? But…why? Of course. Voldemort. I can say his name now, at least in my head. We all think it when we hear his nick name, anyway.

That's another one.

Somebody must have died out there, but who could it have been? We're the only ones here! One of us is dead…unless they missed the spell. Oh God, somebody must be gone. He's talking to Harry. You won't get him, you monster! I'll protect you, Harry, no matter what. You know that I'd die for you, Harry, don't you? Please tell me you do. Oh…everybody's leaving! I try to follow, but I got a late start. They're all looking at the twins. Why does Ron look so sad? He's _strong,_ he can handle anything. Not like Harry…Harry needs us more than Ron. Doesn't he?

I'll try to get a closer look. Okay…where does a person check a pulse? I'm sorry, Harry, I should remember this. Okay…the wrist. His wrist. There's nothing there. One of the twins has died, and one is still alive. His pain is so apparent.

"Are you going to be alright…?" I begin to ask, but I can't think of which twin I'm talking to. Why can't I remember? One was taller than the other, I think, but which was which? Who are you? I'm sorry, Harry! I just can't remember! A twin is dead, and I don't know which one it is!

No, I'm sorry Ron. It's Fred who lived, and George who died. I'm sorry, Ron…this must hurt you so much. Maybe you're not as strong as I thought you were. I'm sorry, Ron. I'm sorry I don't love you. I wish I still did, but Harry needs me more than you. I need Harry! We love each other. How I want to say that out loud! We love each other, Ron. We'll help you, but you can pull through. You're strong, aren't you?

It's been such a long day. Dumbledore, why is your office so bright? It hurts my eyes, I'm so tired. Maybe I'm getting sick. Of course I'm sick, sick of hiding my love. Right, Harry? Why won't you look back at me. Of course, you can't hear me. I'm thinking…I'm so stupid. You're not stupid though, Harry. You're smarter than I'll ever be, right?

What's going on? Is that Percy? It is! See Ron, I told you everything would be okay. You trust him, don't you, he can be your rock. I'll be Harry's, and he'll be yours! It's a perfect plan! Oh, Harry, if you could hear me you would be so proud. Harry…Harry?

What was that? Where's Fred? He's right here. Fred, why aren't you answering? Just answer the question, Fred, it's not that hard.

"I'm…right here…"

That's right, Fred. Good…it's too bad that all of this happened. But it has to happen. Harry needs to keep trying to get to Voldemort! It's an accident that people keep dying, a terrible accident, but it has to happen. For all of our sakes. For Harry's sake.

Wait…George? No, he's Fred! Maybe Percy isn't as great a rock as I thought, Ron. But you have other brothers…you have a _lot_ of other brothers. They'll help you. Fred, I don't think you have to yell so loudly…we all know who you are. I know you're depressed, but maybe you should think about things the way I do. All of this has to happen. I'm sorry for your loss…Wait? What? He _is_ George?

What are you talking about, Percy. It's…Fred? Fred, what are you doing? Oh.

Oh!

You are George. I'm so sorry, Ron. I keep saying that. Harry, you always tell me to stop apologizing when we're alone, and I'll try to. I'll keep trying. Maybe I can just say it a few more times…I won't after today, I promise. I promise, Harry! Still, this must be so hard for Ron. I wish I could be his rock, but Harry needs me more. Doesn't he?

Oh, I don't know. Ron, I'll be your rock! I will, I can be the rock for both of you! I'm more than strong enough, aren't I? No, I'm not, am I? All I'm good for is Harry, and loving Harry. Nothing else. Right? Finally, you're looking at me, Harry! I'm here, I'm always here. See, that's Ron, he's with his brothers! He'll be fine…and we can be together!

Oh, thank you, Harry! Thank you for holding me! I need you, Harry! I really, truly do! And I'm right here, right here with you! Alright, Dumbledore, we'll let them be. Percy will make everything alright, he will. He's a good brother, after all. Goodbye, Ron, I'll see you soon. I'm sorry for all of you and your losses. But for now it's Harry who needs me. At least, I think he does. Harry?

Please just look at me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hopefully another successful chapter. I don't like my Harry, or my Hermione for that matter. I don't think any of you guys do, either! She's very, very needy. I wanted to show how there are girls like that out there, who are so blindly in love, so please don't be offended by my characterization. Just a note!

Also, because of some questions I've received, it is indeed George pretending to be Fred, but Percy is the one who can figure out the truth. Keep reviewing, and thanks to all of my previous reviewers!


	5. George's POV

George's POV

Fred? Where are you, Fred? Look, this isn't the time for games!

"Where's Fred?" I mutter to those beside me. Those poor kids. No, not kids. They might as well be adults now. Too much has happened to all of them. Especially Harry. It can't be easy being the Boy Who Lived, now can it be? Yeah, poor guy. But where's Fred?

I can hear his voice! I can hear Vol- no. No, I can't say it. Hermione might be able to, but I can't. What the hell is he saying? Oh god…Fred! My brother…don't you dare hurt him. Don't you…no! Harry…yes, I know you hear it too. Should I go to him? Yes. Did you say that Harry, or am I just hearing things? I'll go.

Fred…stop screaming. You're all curled up…it can't hurt that much, can it? It's okay, I'm here, I'm - oh! Fred, why would you do that to me, I'm just trying to help. I'm just - oh! My wrists…they're so warm, like you hand was. What did you say? Do it again? No…don't beg, Fred, I'll help.

We're twins, that's what we do. We help each other. If one of us is unhappy, or hurt, we do everything in our power to help each other. Like when we were running away from Filch in first year, and you got caught. I turned myself in so that we could both bother him, and somehow got you out of trouble. That's when we found the map! I asked Filch about one of the paintings in his office, and you stole it! Brilliant plan, that was.

Come here. Does it hurt less…oh god…

Is it over? Yes…yes, it's over. Shut up. What's he saying? Birds of a feather? Why can't he just shut up, this is giving me such a headache. Why are we even here? Why did we have to follow Harry? Oh! It still hurts. Hey, I'm shaking. Isn't this dramatic. But we'll get out of this, Harry always does. He'll keep us safe, I'm sure, it's like he's got some sort of horse shoe attached to him at all times. That's all he has, though. No parents, no real family, just luck. But hey, whatever works for you.

What have I got working for me? Nothing. I think I lied. He's not going to stop. Him, I mean. He won't leave until somebody is gone, or dead. Maybe he'll just capture one of us? Probably Ron or Hermione, as they're the closest to Harry. But…wait. He wants to kill somebody, doesn't he? What if he gets Ron! My brother. Or you, Fred!

I can't let that happen. You're my family, I have to keep you safe. He can take me! It's not like I'm important or anything. Well, I am, but it's worth it. Ron is younger than I am, and so is Hermione. I know he loves her, so I can't let her get hurt either. And Fred…you're the better twin. You're more well know, more charismatic. You're the better one.

And yet we're exactly the same. You look just like me, you're hardly taller than I am. Our hair is the same colour, our eyes are the same shape, there's not a freckle on either of us that's different. I've always loved it that way. It's like…it's like looking into a mirror. I could always tell us apart though, and not just by process of elimination. Our personalities are different, far different. You hold yourself differently than I do. I've always loved it when people can't tell us apart. It's like a joke that only we can share. We always switch names, too. It's not like they'll ever know.

Sometimes even our family can't tell us apart. Ron is probably the worst at it, because he's the youngest. Well, Ginny is the youngest, but she's a girl, and far more mature than Ron at this point. What if we had been girls, Fred? Wouldn't that be hilarious! Of course, that would make it easier to tell us apart, with the hair and all. As long as we were still twins.

What was that? He _is_ going to do this to us. I'm so sorry…I can't let him do this. I'll take it…he can have me. Fred! No! Get out of the way, you idiot. No!

Wait…what did you just say?

The ground is so cold now. It's like the life has been sucked out of it. I'm dead, I must be. Are you dead too, Fred? Did the same thing happen as with the Cruciatus curse? Fred…why are you so heavy, Fred?

"Fred?"

I'm alive, aren't I? No…go away, you idiot! Stop talking to me! Good. Why won't you answer? God Ron, go away. Go! Why can't I say anything out loud. Just go away! You too Hermione…of course I'm not okay. I'm dead! George is dead! No…Fred is…no.

"Fred."

He can't be gone…he just can't be. That's right…he's not.

"I'm Fred."

Goodbye, George.

Everything is so quiet. Thank god. My head hurts so much…I nearly feel as if it'll explode. It's too bad that George is dead. He was a good twin, I think. Always helpful, always selfless. He was a great brother. I was too. I guess you could say that I'm the leader. I make all of the plans, and make sure that they'll work. Too bad I decided on this one.

I really should answer some questions, but most are about what happened before we got into this. Harry…Harry likes to talk a lot, you know that? His explanations are way too long…I don't know how Dumbledore can even stand it.

What the-? Percy? What took you so long, you git! No, Dumbledore…it's been hours, are you kidding! He didn't get here 'so soon' as you just put it. Shut up. It feels like it's been so long.

Just go away, Percy. No, I'm not going to look at you. I can feel your eyes, yes, but I'm not looking back at you. You don't deserve it. You don't deserve me! I'm Fred, and I just lost my brother, George. I just want you to go away now…why can't you do that one little thing. Just leave me alone.

Where's Fred? Idiot! Dumbledore - I don't want to look at him. Alright, fine. "I'm…right here." Why was that so bloody hard to get out? I am right in front of you - and looking at you! I see it in your eyes…you think I'm lying don't you? Well, you never exactly had a knack for picking us apart, did you?

Actually…you always did.

"I told you! I'm Fred!" Just keep yelling at him…make him feel as awful as possible. Oh, are you sad now, Percy? What a baby…one huge baby. God, you think that just because you're my older brother you know me. Nobody knows me - you never cared about us! You left us…and for the Ministry!

I guess I'm the baby. I can swear as much as I like, and the word jerk throws me off guard - I'm the one who said it! No…Percy…"I'm…Fred…"

Or - maybe you're right.

Does this mean that Fred is gone? Tell me, Percy! Is he gone? I'll never see him again, will I? Hi, Ron…yes, you can join us. Percy…does this mean that you're going to stay with us, or are you going to go straight back to the Ministry after this? Please stay…I don't know how I'm going to tell Mum and Dad. Will you help?

I can't believe he's gone. My mirror image…he's gone.

And for some reason…the only thing in my mind right now is what he said when he wrapped his arms around me. What did you say, Fred?

What did you say?


End file.
